(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to certain bis-quinizarin compounds and methods for their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Quinizarin is a known compound whose synthesis is reported in Organic Synthesis, Collective Volume I, page 476. To the best of the applicants' knowledge, bis-quinizarin compounds are not reported in the literature.